megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Inconsistant internal naming
I've been going through quite a few articles of different varieties to re-order things to match up with whats whats listed on the scope page, and the naming system is just all over the place. I've mostly just changed stuff to match the name of the page to which its redirected, or changing it to match its game tmeplate, but there's a couple things I've started changing because of the confusion they can cause if you dont read very carefully, and I want to put these changes forth as an official suggestion before I do this on too many pages. I'll only address the ones I feel should be changed Devil Summoner - this should actually be the name used, rather than "Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: etc" and in the case of the first game, I recommend that only the display name is changed to "Devil Summoner" while leaving the internal links and its page alone. This will make it a lot easier to tell which games are actually mainline SMT games and which games go with which series. as for the Raido games, though they're a subset of Devil Summoner, they are different enough that we could probably drop the 'Devil Summoner' part and start with "Raido ..." Persona - all Persona games should just be "Persona xxx" and not "Shin Megami Tensei: Persona xxx" I've noticed somebody starting to act on Revelations: Persona and Megami Ibunroku Persona, but even if things are still undecided and not worked out yet, the displayed names can still be changed, maybe having it something like Persona (Revelations), Persona (Megami Ibunroku) and Persona (SMT) when there's a need to differentiate or link to a P1 page that isnt the main article until something more permanent is decided. Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner - the original books with the same name series title arent prevalent enough to cause much confusion between the novels and the games, however as the "Series" for the games is "Digital Devil Saga" and the actual name for the games is "Avatar Tuner" and "Avatar Tuner 2," I feel they should just be listed as "Avatar Tuner" Devil Survivor - I've seen a few case of it being listed as Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor, which can easily cause to confusion, it should just be standardized as "Devil Survivor" its a pretty safe assumption that nearly everyone who might even accidentally stumble across this board would recognize that nearly all of the games discussed on here are part of the megaten universe (there's a few exceptions, i know, but the points still valid) which makes constantly relabeling anything outside the main series with "Shin Megami Tensei" (which, lets be honest, it was only tacked on to the games as a marketing ploy, its a well known tactic, and usually works pretty well) as the goal here should be to have the best information possible for anyone that's interested, and ideally help the series gain a much larger following. If We're wanting to educate people as best as possible, there really is no reason for us to attach "Shin Megami Tensei" to what are actually megami gaiden games - giving people the best information possible means we should limit as much as possible anything that could obscure whether or not a game's series is mainline or gaiden, while doing as much as we can to make it clear that the series are only VERY loosely related to each other except in rare cases like SMT 1->Imagine->2 and Avatar Tuner 1->2; and if we're lucky, maybe it could lead to less "professional" reviewers dropping the score for a game because they went in thinking it was persona. Tathra (talk) 08:24, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :I agree on some points and disgagree on others. :The only Devil Summoner that needs the "Shin Megami Tensei" tag is the first Devil Summoner, as it is part of the name. Omitting the SMT there is a no-no, since, again, it's part of the name. The game isn't called "Devil Summoner". It's called "Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner". (Likewise, dropping the Devil Summoner from Raidou is also a very firm no.) Soul Hackers and the Raidou games don't need the SMT tag (and in all fairness, I think only the Raidous have it on our pages and even then only sometimes.) :The same goes for Persona. No "SMT" needed there at all. Revelations and Megami Ibunroku might be needed for P1 due to it's troublesome localization history (and because the latter is part of the original released Japanese version). :Devil Survivor should just be Devil Survivor. Megami Ibunroku would've been needed for DeSu1, but if I recall, Overclocked omits any sort of prefix. :Digital Devil Saga is a iffy case. The English games were released as just (SMT:) Digital Devil Saga. While the Japanese for Avatar Tuner is still on the logo, officially, it's just Digital Devil Saga. Listing it as Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner is just fine considering. (Also, the original novels are Digtal Devil Story. Different thing) :As for professional reviewers being stupid, that has nothing to do with us. If they actually did their jobs and did any sort of research, they'd know that the games that aren't Persona, well, aren't Persona. :Also, a bit of nitpicking, but the only games that are "Megami Tensei Gaiden" are the Last Bible games. The rest are alternate universes and spin offs, true, but they are not Gaiden. :If you see Shin Megami Tensei on a thing that not part of the Shin Megami Tensei series or isn't Devil Summoner 1, just remove it. It doesn't belong there.--Otherarrow (talk) 17:16, August 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Just make sure that when the moves are made, the wikilinks go to the article and not to a redirect. BLUER一番 03:53, October 3, 2013 (UTC)